


And She Is So Warm

by sootsprites



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsprites/pseuds/sootsprites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gates stay open. Life goes on. And when Anna's not too busy, she goes up and down the North Mountain with Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Is So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this got so angsty, I do apologize

The gates stay open. Life goes on. As the Kingdom's official ice guy seller thing, Kristoff is busier than ever, going up and down the North Mountain almost constantly. Anna and Elsa are constantly surrounded by people, diplomats and towns people and guests. She loves it, they both do, and whenever they're together Anna is talking his ear off about the people she's talked to and the stories she's heard and how bizarre it all is because there a people in the hallways where she usually rides her bike and its so weird!

Elsa likes Anna to stay with her, but sometimes, when it gets colder and the visitors stay inside their warm houses, Anna will go up and down the North Mountain with he and Sven. He shows her the best spots for good quality ice, and she bounces around and keeps him company. She makes him laugh.

It is bitterly cold at night in the mountains, and at night they have to find shelter wherever they can. Granted, its easier to sleep in an inn when you've got a princess with you, but sometimes they do have to stay in a stable or a hay loft and lay close to Sven to keep warm.

Kristoff expected Anna to flail around in her sleep, but she barely moves. She snuggles up close to him and wraps her tiny hands around his back and snores. 

And she is so small in his arms. And she is so warm. 

And he tries not to remember that terrible moment much like these moments, where Anna was ice cold and growing colder, the desperation to get her home, get her safe, find her true love to save her from turning to ice.

Sometimes, in his nightmares, She stands there in the bay and he cannot move, cannot do anything but watch as the ice creeps over her, freezing her face in a silent scream, her eyes wide and terrified.

Kristoff tries to forget these nightmares, and most of the time he can. Anna is so warm, so bright, so full of life. He cannot reconcile the girl with the ice.

But then these nights when he tucks her into his chest and holds her close, and she is as still as a stone. And Kristoff has to make himself forget, again and again, the terrible moment where he almost lost her.

And then Anna will shift and snore in his arms, and he remembers.

And she is so warm.


End file.
